


Agent Granger, I Mean, Carter

by IHScribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger is Peggy Carter, Howard Stark Gets His Ear Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, an Unspeakable, is thrown backwards in time, where she takes on the identity of Margaret Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Granger, I Mean, Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Captain America
> 
> Characters: Hermione Granger, Steve Rogers
> 
> Prompt: Hermione goes back in time, disguises under the name Peggy Carter.
> 
> Prompt Made By: 5th year Slytherin
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Unspeakables, or well, anyone who works in the Department of Mysteries – even the janitors – are prepared for anything to happen at any time. One never knows when an experiment three levels down is going to open a gaping hole under you, or one two floors up will collapse the whole building on top of you, or even if a future project that isn't even an idea yet in the present time, will start a destructive cascading effect that destroys all life in the past.

Really, no one knew what would happen next in the Department of Mysteries, so they were always prepared for anything and everything that could possibly happen. So, it was no surprise to them, when a woman walked into the Department, claiming to be an Unspeakable from the future.

Hermione Granger had been stared at, questioned about the future (on personal levels only as no Unspeakable wanted to know about future projects – it might affect their impartiality), and then given a new identity. Every three years, a group of Unspeakables created ten muggle identities and ten magical identities; five of each were for men, and five of each were for women.

In the event that an Unspeakable is thrown about the time stream and shunted into either the past or the future, and is so far from their own time that assuming their own identity is impossible, the Unspeakable is given one of the ten that fits within their age range.

There had been three of the female muggle identities left, and none of the magical ones, so Hermione Granger chose the muggle identity of Margaret "Peggy" Carter. She worked constantly on a spell that would send her back to her own time, but was eventually assigned work as Peggy Carter.

* * *

Hermione had thought meeting a genius such as Howard Stark would be an interesting experience. Instead he ignored her presence unless making a coffee order. Howard quickly found out that being Peggy Carter didn't make Hermione Granger any less fearsome.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow," Howard exclaimed as Hermione grabbed his ear, twisted, and pulled him up from his seat.

"I am not your maid, Mr. Stark. I am not your butler, your servant, or even your slave," Hermione said. "I am here solely to protect you while you work on this project. If you want something like coffee,  _ask politely_ , or wait until I go and get my own and make the offer to bring you back something. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Can I have my ear back now?" Howard asked. Hermione released him. Howard began flirting with her immediately afterwards.

The next morning, she woke up in Stark's lab, covered with a blanket, and her spell's formula filled with corrections. Stark may have not known what exactly she was doing, but he did manage to correct several of the problems she had been having.

* * *

Steve Rogers was a scrawny thing when they first met. Hermione wondered if Erskine's formula could really make the young man a super soldier.

Steve Rogers stepped out of the machine bigger than the other men in the room, and Hermione smiled at him. It was the beginning of something great, she was sure.

* * *

Steve's plane went down.

* * *

Howard had been looking for months. He had managed to recover the Tesseract, but Steve's plane, and the man himself, remained missing. If Hermione was honest with herself, she already knew the truth. Even England's history books told the story of Captain America. And the truth was...

They were never going to find him.

With that in mind, Hermione decided the only other possible thing to do was to find a way to return to her own time. The spell was almost completed anyway – just a few more tweaks and she'd be gone.

* * *

"Peggy," Howard said. He had just returned from another search.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. I was born in September of 1979, or I will be. I was sent back to the past in an accident. That's what this is," Hermione said, showing him the spell's formula. "My way home."

"Back to the future?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh, Howard. In 1985, you're going to understand why that's so funny."

"I'll help on one condition," Howard said.

"What's that?"

"When you get back, you come visit me," Howard said. "Who knows, maybe I'll have even found Steve by then."

"Maybe."

* * *

Hermione looked at Howard and took a deep breath. It had taken three years, but they had finished the last of the calculations and the spell was complete. Hermione had cast it, and now there was a portal open in the middle of Howard's lab.

"I'll see you in a few decades," Howard said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Take care of yourself, and of Maria and Tony."

"I will. As soon as he's born, I'm telling him stories about you and Steve and everyone else." Hermione smiled and stepped closer to the portal.

"Steve, I'm sorry," Hermione said, and with one last deep breath, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Steve Rogers coasted down the highway on his old motorcycle; Stark had fixed it up for him after the Battle of New York. It was the middle of the night and there were no other headlights in sight. Until, suddenly there was. Steve swerved to avoid it. The bike skidded along the asphalt, leaving Steve behind.

Steve got up and turned to check on the passengers in the other vehicle. Only, there wasn't one. It was instead just a single glowing ball of light – a ball of light that was growing in both size and intensity. Steve had to look away and cover his eyes when it grew too bright to look at. The light died down, and lying face down in its place, in the middle of the road was a woman.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Steve asked. He reached down to touch her shoulder, but she moved before he could.

"Steve?" the woman asked, turning to face him. The look of shock on her face was no doubt mirrored by his own.

"Peggy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
